Carnival
by Kawaiikune-Kyou
Summary: Kyoru kinda hard to explain. Kyou Tohru lust a carnival coming to town...awkward situations. Check it out


Bonjour. I as you all should know I am intensely infatuated with Kyou and Tohru becoming a couple. I have dreams of a ideal and virtually perfect finale and dreams of a heartbreaking and tragic climax of lovers confessions and sacrifices. Gomen I read to much Shakespeare. I am passionate though when it comes to literature and writing these inane stories of my one true pairing. Nothing could ever sway me from being there to support Kyou and Tohru…..except maybe a hot passionate snog scene between Yuki and Hatsuharu but we all now that is never going to happen. I regretfully inform all of you I am a horney teenage pervert which is why Shigure and Ayame and get along so well. This is going to be a short story perhaps five or six chapters to maybe nine or ten I haven't quite decided yet. Its Kyou and Tohru of course and it takes place at a traveling carnival that had made a stop and set up on the school grounds. Let the fluff begin. Some Hiro and Kisa and some innuendos exchanged between Yuki and Haru but mainly Kyou and Tohru. Okay this first chapter is a little weird and I think some characters get OOC but not too too bad. Hana and Uo are reminiscing for the most part but the other scenes are present time. No real action the real Kyouru stuff comes in around chapter three and four. This takes place near graduation. Forgive me for some mistakes I've only read up to book nine so please forgive me for all my mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own. All I own is my infatuation with Kyou and Tohru.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" Finally school is out for summer break." A handsome crimson-eyed boy said throwing his hands in the air. His ginger hair was windswept by the slight breeze and he looked like a child at Christmas time receiving a gift he would treasure for lifetimes yet to come.

Beside him a pale russet haired girl with vivid and radiant, powdery cerulean blue eyes giggled. She watched contently as the crimson eyed boy celebrated the thought of no school for two months. Honda Tohru smiled at Sohma Kyou as he looked back at her with a dazzling smile that so rarely graced his customary disgruntled features. A smile that only she got to see. Inside it made her feel special….to be the only one whom Kyou didn't pretend with. It was a strange warm feeling she got in her soul when he smiled at her. It was a nice kind of strange though and she loved it.

" C'mon on space cadet." Kyou said breaking her out of the trance his smile held her in.

" You're going to be late for work." He said.

_Kyou's still smiling not that it's a bad thing it's just really……eerie. I'm so glad I get to see him so happy though. Kyou hardly ever smiles when anyone is around to see sometimes I feel as thought his smiles are just for me. Its silly isn't mom? I didn't know he cared so much about me keeping my job. Though Kyou is very open to me I feel as though there will be some things he'll never tell me….or anyone. He is right though I am going to be late for work if I just stand here staring at him There will always be a mystery to shroud Sohma Kyou. _Tohru blushed slightly at the thought of spending a day just staring at Kyou. _He is very handsome though especially in his school uniform the black suits him. It brings out something captivating…exotic….exciting. Oh my what am I thinking. _

" Hey space cadet snap out of it dammit." Kyou said looking just a bit aggravated at her spaciness but the smile was still partially there. " What the hell were you thinking about?"

_Ahh I can't tell him I was fantasying about him. Oh but I don't want to lie to him that would make me a bad person. Well maybe I can lie and tell the truth at the same time. Yeah then I won't have to confess I think looking at Kyou is exhilarating. Ahh I did it again. _Tohru released a nervous giggle and a strained smile. " Oh…hehe…nothing really. You…um…you just look so kawaii when you smile like that. It's nice to see you so happy…it makes me happy too." She finished her smile relaxed now and truly happy. Her smile was as glowing as Kyou's had been before she made him nervous with all this talk of him being cute when he smiled for her. For she was really the only other person in the world that he had let into that side of him. She and Shishou(A/N: I forget where the 'O' is supposed to go) were the only ones who had ever seen him really smile. _I wish I knew what this feeling was to make me so nervous around Kyou. I never felt this way with Yuki-kun or the other Sohma's what does Kyou do to make me blush and stutter. What about takes the words from my lips and place them in my eyes. Words which somehow he can read just be looking at me. Ohh Tohru mentally moaned. That gorgeous intense crimson stare that leave me breathless and light-headed and with no rational thoughts. _Tohru blushed. _Waah I'm turning into a pervert. Mom what's happening to me….to Kyou….to us. _

Kyou's face turned brighter then his hair at Tohru's remark of him being cute. He knew it was meant in a little sister sort of way but he could dream that someday she would love him. _God how is it everyday she's more beautiful then the days before…so attractive….so alluring….so…..enticing. Its getting hard to stay away…to resist the urge to fling her into my arms and drag her to the roof and show her what real love is. To hell with all that virtue and the curse…that infuriating innocence and naivety. _

" Well I'm going to be late for sure. I have to go now Kyou-kun I'll see you later tonight then." Tohru said

Kyou took Tohru's hand in his. " After how you've been acting like hell you're walking by yourself!" Kyou said hoping the worry didn't slip into his voice.

" Aww that so sweet of you Kyou." Tohru cooed.

" Is not!" He scowled and with that literally drug her off the school grounds onto the path that lead to the building in which she worked.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Little did the cute bickering couple notice they were being watched. By two pairs of protective and concerned eyes.

" Those two certainly are very familiar with each other." Uo said. " He just grabbed her hand and led her off and all she did was smile."

" Yes our Tohru has certainly become quite attached to that boisterous orange-top." Hana mused. " Some powerful and potent emotion is pulsing robustly in both their aura's when they are around each other." She said.

" I think it's going to happen Hana." Uo said leaning against a pole of the outside hallway that connected the different buildings of the school. " Remember when we went to visit Kyoko's grave with Tohru and she invited those two. I told you someday one of those boys were going to her that they loved her. I really think orange-top is coming close. I mean just think back to all you've seen between those two." Uo said. " They understand her…but he's….seen something more. A part of our Tohru we haven't.

_Flashbacks _

" _Anyway about Tohru." Uo said. " It looks like she's adjusted well to living here. I'm happy for her…but I know she didn't tell us anything because she didn't want us to worry about her. But we took an oath….in front of Kyoko-san's grave. That if anything should happen, we'd always be there for her. This might sound a little exaggerated but to us…Tohru…is our first friend. Tohru…..Tohru and Kyoko. They gave me real strength…strength to climb up from the deep bottom had fallen into…the strength to work hard to change myself. After I had met those two…I could think for myself for the very first time. I wanted to change….wanted to be someone who could claim to be Tohru's friend. So this time…when realized that there wasn't anything I could do for Tohru…it hurt me….a lot. I mean Tohru…she's only suffered. But we can't do anything for her. What useless friends we are."_

" _She's not somebody who cares about things such as that." Kyou said not looking the girls in the eyes._

_Yuki had replied to Uo's speech too…. " Honda-san's somebody who perfectly understands other people's heart._

_They really do understand her, Hana thought_

_Flashback_

" Yes Tohru informed me of a talk she had with Kyou about envy and umbeoshis"

_Flashback_

_In this world there are so many onigiri's in so many different shapes and sizes. With some many different colors and taste's on everyone's backs. But they can't see their own delicious umbeoshi's because they are on their backs. I have nothing they say nothing but white rice…but that's not true. Everybody has an umbeoshi on their back. The reason why people envy each other is probably because you can always see better the umbeoshi on someone else's back. I can see it too. I can see it very clearly too. There's a wonderful umbeoshi on your back Kyou-kun. You're wonderful Kyou._

" First." Hana said. " He made one of those stupid rash comments he always does but then she said he replied with an answer that she said made her heart want to burst with joy and happiness and kept a smile on her face."

_It's there….on your back also….the umbeoshi. I…I can see it._

_Really?_

" Then he tried to cover up his moment of vulnerability."

_Yeah but it's a tiny one._

_That's okay_

_I mean really really tiny like this. It's like a baby umbeoshi._

_I love baby umbeoshis_

_Flashback_

" Leave it to Tohru to use plums to tell a guy he's special." Uo said.

" Yes I miss our Tohru. Once so innocent and naïve….so unfamiliar with the cruelties this world holds. No longer do they blind her. Terrible things she has seen…I can sense it. She's grown up and no longer sees the world rose colored" Hana said

" Still she tries to make everyone happy. She keeps smiling through the darkest hour of the storm knowing that soon the clouds will part and the sun will shine again." Uo said. " Maybe that's what she sees with Kyou. He can be an ass but he can't say no to her. He could hate the world and everything in it and plot for an Armageddon but when she smiles at him…all that anger disappears and he's like some little kitten who just got a scratch behind his ears. He's just so pathetic around her."

" I wonder what will happen with those two. I'm still not sure if I could allow them to be together. Kyou's heart is black in many places and his aura glows with so much pain. His soul is dark and mottled with scars of rejection. I don't know if he'll ever be able to give all of himself to Tohru. If he'll ever be able to give away his heart to her. Until he can do that I don't know if he can make her happy."

" Yeah." Uo said. " But maybe happy is something Tohru needs to decide. As much as we don't want to admit it Hana. We can't be there for Tohru forever….she has to grow up."

" What if Kyou can't be there forever either." Hana said. " I just have this feeling that something terrible is going to happen. There's just something about Kyou that makes me afraid for Tohru….and for him."

" Hey Hana we here for her now." Uo said. " Kyoko-san knows we'd do anything for Tohru. No matter how far apart we've grown since the start of high school and this whole Sohma family came into her life. We're still here….remember Hana we promised Kyoko-san forever."

Hana gave Uo a small smile recalling her once young and innocent Tohru and her loving and wise mother. " Yes Arisa I do remember….forever."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Once again Uo and Hana did not realize someone had fallen upon them and was quite enthralled with their conversation. The figure was clothed completely in black it smirked as it retreated into the shadows. _So that horrid monster is in love with that stupid girl that has come to take my Jyunnishi away. I do not think I can allow this romance to blossom. Oh no this of course must be taken care of…The figure laughed….evil and cold. That monster will learn that is place is locked up in a cage for eternity. That love shall never come to his disgusting form…as for that girl. Miss Honda Tohru will wish these past two years were but a horrible nightmare._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" Thank you for walking me Kyou." Tohru said as they paused at the entrance of her building. " It really was very sweet of you." She said looking up with a dreamy gaze into his crimson eyes.

Kyou blushed as Tohru called his actions sweet again. " Yeah whatever." He mumbled looking down into her cerulean eyes. _Their like sparkling sapphires…..forbidden gems. Ones that I can never have. That I may gaze upon with aching hope that someday my feelings will be returned. Ah why the hell would she ever love me. She has that damn rat….he's perfect._

" Umm Kyou." Tohru said fiddling with the hem of her skirt.

" Yeah." He said unusually soft and gentle.

" Umm I was…well…I was wondering…." Tohru trailed off her cheeks stained a cute tickle me pink.

" Spit it out already." Kyou's tone lacking its usual harsh intensity.

" I well…I would like it very much…if." Tohru stuttered. " If you would walk home with me."

" You….you want me to come pick you up?" Kyou said disbelievingly the aching hope blatantly obvious.

Tohru nodded. " Mmhm"

" What about that damn rat?" Kyou asked.

" If you don't want to that okay…." Tohru trailed off sadly.

" No…no that's not it. I…I want too." Kyou said. " I really do. I was just…..sure I'll walk ya home. If it'll make you happy Tohru I'll come." Kyou said giving her a rare look of vulnerability. It was he same one he gave her when he said he'd go to the onsen with her on white day.

" Now hurry up space cadet." Kyou said flicking her nose. " You've got work. See ya at seven."

" Bye Kyou." Tohru said waving happily at his retreating figure. She was a little disappointed that he didn't turn back. He just lifted a hand and gave a wave and continued walking. If only our onigiri could have seen. The smile that graced the usually aggravated and angry features. It was of hope, determination and the embarresment of possibly meaning something to Tohru. _She asked me to walk her home…maybe I do have a chance. I won't let that damn rat have her. Someday Tohru I'll tell you and by then I'll have won your affections. You've become important to me now. That damn rat won't ever have you. You're my world now…..Honda Tohru._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" My….my what had got our Kyou-kun smiling." Shigure said

_Good feeling….good feeling…..good feeling. _" None of our damn business baka inu." Kyou said become annoyed with the perverted prier. _Good feeling…stay….good feeling_.

" Your home late. Perhaps it has something to do with our beautiful flower….hmmm."

Kyou clenched his fist. _Slipping….slipping…..SLIPPING._

" You weren't doing anything where you. " Shigure said. " Naughty boy."

_Good feelings gone. _Kyou grabbed Shigure by the collar of his kimono" What the hell makes you think I was doing anything with Tohru! Can't you keep your mind out of the damn gutter….ever! I just walked her to work! Are you happy now I wasn't doing anything to her!"

" Then why is Kyou-kun blushing and making such a fuss." Shigure teased

Kyou stopped yelling and blushed even harder. He opened his mouth to defend himself but no words came out. " I…uh….uh….er…..dammit! Baka inu! Leave me the hell alone!" Kyou said throwing Shigure down and stomping up the stairs and running up the ladder to his sanctuary on the roof.

" Oh Kyou-kun please don't break all my shingles." Shigure said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Why did I make such a big deal out of it. I mean we didn't do anything wrong. She just said she wanted me to walk her home. So what I've done it before I mean we've only lived with each other for two years. I…I just…that look in her eyes. It made me feel special. I felt like that sparkle…her smile…they were just for me. Which is just a load of shit. She smiles for everyone…..but it just seemed different. Ah who am I kidding Tohru would never want me. She could do so much better. She might not be sexy but that innocent beauty is even more enticing then being sexy. She just beckons for your soul. So sweet….Tohru. She's just perfect in every way….I never thought I would meet perfection…..more then that I feel in love with it. Tohru Aishertou……_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

An hour had passed as Kyou broke away from his thoughts of Tohru. He jumped off the roof and plodded placidly into the kitchen. Taking the milk carton and drinking straight from it he paused wondering why Tohru never got mad at him. It had bothered the hell out of his mother and it did irk Kazuma-sensai sometimes. _She just smiles and says good morning. No Kyou-kun use a cup or that's a little gross Kyou. _Nope but she probably never would tell him no. That was just who she was…wanting to make everyone happy. Putting a smile on to make up for the sadness of others. Taking the blame for their faults but never taking credits for how she made them better. _I wish I understood you Tohru….you care so much for the people around you. Yet you see yourself as a burden on us and never let anyone help you….never let what you're really feeling show. I'd be a hypocrite in condemning you for that though I'm not much better. I wish you would let me in. Give me a key into your heart and soul….like I've given you mine. For such a sweet and innocent nave girl Tohru…you scare me. I'll tell you that….one day I will tell you how you…sweet Tohru….have brought me weak and to my knees. _Kyou was once more broken by the opening of the sliding door. _Its probably that damn rat home from one of his supreme council of nerds meeting._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" Welcome home Yuki." Shigure said looking up from one of his 'romance novels'.

" I feel bad about not being able to walk Miss Honda to work." Yuki said. " Well at least I can pick her up. I'll apologize then."

Kyou shoved his hands in the pockets of his aquamarine zip hoodie and pulled out a well-wrapped object. " Like hell your going to pick her up." Kyou said munching on a leftover cod riceball Tohru had given him for lunch.

" Who's going to stop me. I always pick her up when I'm available baka neko." Yuki said raising his hand to hit Kyou.

" Yeah but she asked me to come pick her up right after I walked her to work." Kyou said. " Baka neko-1, Kuso Nezumi-0." Kyou plodded placidly up the steps to the roof a triumphant glint sparking in his fiery eyes.

Yuki stared in shock at Kyou's retreating form. _Why would Miss Honda chose to walk home with that thing instead of me. I'm polite and charming and I've always offered her an escort. He's an ass with an attitude problem and she wants to walk with him!_

" Direct hit in the solar plexus there. My..my what a love triangle. I should make this a story. The prince…the cat…..and the onigiri. A tragic love story of curses, royalty, love and broken hearts. I shall dedicate it to my little housewife."

WHAM! CRACK! DICTIONARY TIME!

Shigure rubbed the rapidly growing bruise on the back of his head. " Waaah Yuki why do you abuse me so. I offered you a home away from Akito and this is how you treat me as an elder. How many do you have in there this time. I though I burned all of them."

" There is no love triangle between us! Miss Honda is not you little housewife! You won't dare right one of your sorrid books based on us. I have three dictionaries in their dumbass and they're Machi's!" Yuki said loudly and angrily. " Now shut up you baka inu!"

" Sounding a bit like Kyou there." Shigure said.

That earned him a black eyes and another rapidly swelling bruise."

" WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! Yuki-kun you wound me so!" Shigure wailed.

" I said shut up!" Yuki shouted.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kyou gazed at the shy stars who had begun to appear through at the darkening sky. He would have to leave to get Tohru soon until then he sit up here and just think about her. The stars reminded him of the shy sparkle he had seen in her eye today. How the color of the sky which surrounded them made him think of the hidden depths of her eyes which he had yet to discover. How he wanted to drink it in….her beauty….her innocence….her kindness….the sweet sound of her laugh. He wanted her dammit…it left an ache in his heart and soul and his body when she was walking beside him…smiling….and laughing when he said something stupid…..or unwittingly cute. It also left him empty when he saw her with Yuki or when she was at work. He made a fool out of himself when he saw guys checking Tohru out. He didn't care though it kept those idiots away from taking advantage of her. Kyou looked across the cityline seeing the streetlights begin illuminate the roads. _Time to go get Tohru. My cute little onigiri._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tohru walked out of the locker room where she stored her work clothes. She hopped onto the elevator growing nervous. It wasn't like she had asked Kyou to marry her. She just wanted to walk home with him. She wanted that special feeling after a hard day of work. She wanted him to smile at her….he really was sweet even though he denied it. _I wish you would let me see all of you Kyou. I wish you would let me help you heal your scars. Life isn't meant to be faced alone. Someday I'll tell you that….I'll let you know that I want to face life with you….I want us to be really be together. The two of us…._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kyou stood patiently waiting for the elevator to reach the first floor so he could go up and get Tohru. The lady had said she was second floor housekeeper and she was just checking out and that he could go up and meet her in the second floor lobby. _I still can't believe she asked me instead of that damn rat. I don't see why I'm making such a big deal about something as insignificant as being her escort. Its not like she asked me to marry her or something like that. I'm just walking her home….I've done it before. I don't know why I'm so happy. I…just feel like she's chosing me over Yuki….like she really wants to be with me. Yeah right like she would ever want me….the monster. _Kyou sighed hanging his head in a sudden wave depression. They elevator dinged signaling its arrival to the ground level. Kyou kept his head down his head and his eyes remained shut as he stepped into the elevator just as Tohru stepped off. The two brushed each other and lifted their heads at the same time whilst opening their eyes leaving them in a very….._interesting _predicament.

Tohru froze as she felt Kyou's lips pressed against her own. She didn't know how to react was this just an accident or did he want to kiss her. He was so tall and handsome and something else that just made her want to give him. In her mind she was willing him to take it further….to deepen it into a real kiss…but she was also afraid. If he did Kyou would have her first kiss. It was so important to her but the fear ebbed as she realized maybe she wanted Kyou to steal her first kiss. She wanted him to be the one to take away a piece of her innocence and naivety. Inside her untutored body was screaming for Kyou's warmth. To feel, the pressure of is lips upon her, the glide of his tongue on them. She wanted him to take her lips. She wanted him to make the first move. She wasn't going to be the only fool after this. If something was going to happen he'd want it to as much as she…..and you know what he did.

Kyou felt his desire for this endearing and innocent girl flame into a burning passion. He pushed her back into the elevator and up against the wall. He pushed his lips against hers hard as to allow know particle of dust nor air to separate him from tasting her hidden sweet seduction. He felt her moan and gasp as the cold railing was pressed into the small of her back. Kyou being the horny seventeen year old boy that he is was now pressed very intimately against the object of his affection took advantage of her need for air. He slowly slid his tongue into her mouth explore more hidden sweets then he ever imagined this one girl could posses. This one adorably naïve girl was such a tease. Kyou wrapped his arm around Tohru's waist and one ran itself through Tohru's rich milk chocolate locks. He felt like he was losing control over himself…like he was in over his head with her. Her whimpers weren't helping him hold onto his sanity and her hand which tentatively running through his ginger hair trying to match what he was doing to her. The other hand he felt on the base of his neck pushing him closer to her.

Tohru moaned in pleasure as Kyou's tongue swept itself across hers. She could feel his hand creeping slightly under her top. She didn't care what he did cause it all felt so perfect…it felt right…like the were meant to be together. Tohru felt like Kyou was a missing part of her and being so pressed together like this with hardly an inch of them not touching she felt so complete…._Wait a minute…..hardly...an….inch. _With that thought the elevator jerked to a stop and put both of them back in the land of reality.

Kyou stared fearfully at Tohru who was breathing as raggedly as he was. The passion that had clouded their eyes started to disappear and the took notice to the situation they were in. " I….I…..I" He wondered why he hadn't transformed when he and Tohru saw the corner of Tohru's briefcase wedged between them making it painfully obvious just how close they were.

Tohru looked back up at Kyou his face flushed identically to hers….avoiding looking straight into her eyes. She realized the weight on her stomach was Kyou's hand to which upon her obvious glance to it was removed immediately. " Kyou."

Kyou was going to apologize when the elevator jerked again and they found themselves staring out at the first floor lobby and a small group of housekeepers waiting for the ride to come down but now gazing intently at their fellow housekeeper and the handsome boy she was still pressed again.

" Hello Tohru-chan." One of them said awkwardly. " Umm is this…well…is….he…… your…um…well…..hmm…isn't this awkward."

" Was our Tohru-chan taking advantage of the elevator not working." One of the nosey and gossipy ones said in voice that annoyingly reminded the two of Shigure.

Kyou turned red with embarrassment and fury of being caught like that. He grabbed Tohru's hand and forcefully dragged her out of the elevator and out the door away from the curious stares of her co-workers. _I….what…..I……did…we…..were the hell did I learn to kiss like that……I……uuuuuhhh……nah……._

_He kissed me mom. Kyou gave me my first kiss and it was wonderful. I couldn't ask for a better one or a different person the place and time I wouldn't have minded with an adjustment. It doesn't matter though right now no one in the world could be happier then I am. I just hope it was good for Kyou too. What if I'm a bad kisser? What if he regrets kissing me? Oh no what if he didn't mean it what if I forced him? He was the one who kissed me though….and boy did he kiss me._

Kyou looked back at the girl who stirred strong and painful emotion with him. The one who stared in his dreams and fantasies and was the light in his nightmares. He watched the sparkle that had faded from her beautiful pools of a blue as bright as a sapphire gem eyes return and saw them cloud with some other emotion…the same one that was misting his crimson orbs right now. It was a passion for the other…a burning emotion called lust and along with it the realization of just how strong his love for his onigiri was.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I know this has nothing to do with the title but I have to lead into it or else I would just have so crappy one-shot thing that ddn't capture the emotions that I want these two ta feel. I'll put up the next chapter ASAP. Maybe tonight even.


End file.
